grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Soundtracks
Description Soundtracks & Lyrics are the musical files of all of Grand Chase. The files are located in "C:\SG Interactive\Grand Chase\Music". They can be listened to at any time, of course. Warning: DO NOT edit and/or move the files. The Terms of Use (TOU) strictly forbid this action, and may result in a warning/ban/suspension. The only method of safety is to copy the file(s) or the entire folder and paste them elsewhere. Soundtracks Grand Chase Original Sound Track In 2013, a physical copy of the Grand Chase OST was given out as a reward to a select few for winning a PvP contest. The NAGC GM staff signed their names on the casing. The tracklist is mostly from the Music folder, with a few missing tracks and untranslated stories for some characters 1. Intro 2. Hope 3. Bermesiah 4. Silverland 5. Ellia 6. Xenia 7. Atum 8. Archimedia 9. Park 10. Coordishop 11. Azit 12. Story of Rufus 13. Nightmare Circus 14. Monster Train 301 15. Story of Edna 16. Duel's Theme 17. Story of Rin 18. Story of the Claire Bible 19. An Instrumental version of Hope 20. The rock version of Hope 21. The instrumental rock version of Hope Lyrics Hope Video |-|Korean= |-|English= It's the start for us from now This place, where our gathered dreams will become one "to love" “Forever, chase” “Go! For the lost world” Getting lost, passing through a forest of fog (Wandering) Getting nowhere, though I walk silently (As usual) Only circling that sorrowful stone tower A fragile strand of wind approaches (Gently) When that glimmering fog clears up (Transparently) Your smile, that greets me from somewhere Vaguely, over there! (Ah) My friend that approaches How much I've (Oh) missed you Look! The exhausted tears from the long wait becoming joy Through the night! Endured the dark with dreams of the star Like the green leaves, full of hope Let's go! To find that morning sunlight We'll run, riding the wind My dear, don’t abandon what’s precious Oh! The courage that grows from my sorrow Oh! Blooming from that strand of hope The earnest desire of our wish The horn flute sound that sliced the wind (Ooh) The mountain’s echoes that crossed the stars and streams (Ooh) Far-far away, the times when our brilliant stories begin Even if the foggy rain falls softly (Once again) Won’t be wandering, if we’re together (Always) Because we’ll always be together on the same path. Paired silver clouds flowing (Openly) The brilliant hill path under the sky (Homesick) Let’s gather the birds who bloom that morning flower Inside this gloomy mind! Every moment in my heart You always have a pure smile Breathless! (Wa) Smiles at me—full of rosy cheeks like the sun Close your eyes just for a moment today Where you holding my hand is enough Although there are many hardships for me I’m not afraid, if you are with me Over there! (Ah) My friend that approaches How much I've (Oh) missed you Look! The exhausted tears from the long wait becoming joy Through the night! Endured the dark with dreams of the star Like the green leaves, full of hope Let's go! To find that morning sunlight We'll run, riding the wind If you become fatigued from walking, rest here You on top of my small shoulder, with the winds passing by Rushing! Because the tomorrow I draw in this heart is beautiful My heart will surely overflow Trivia *Due to the similarity of the music in certain sections of the tracks, several soundtrack fragments in Grand Chase appear to be remixed and reused in Elsword's soundtracks. *The three BGMs used in Land of Judgment aren't made by KOG; instead, they are taken from the YouTube Audio Library. |} Category:Music